Three's a crowd
by fiorifrost-legallover
Summary: Especially when two of them are full grown Germans and they're all shoved into a tiny shower. Gilbert x Feliciano x Ludwig


Hey everyone! I have decided to, wait for it, take requests. That's right. PM me a pairing or plot line you would like to see in one of my stories and I will use it! No guarantees on how long the story will take to write, though. I hope all three of you fans don't blow up my inbox! Especially you Lawerence . . . I'm watching. . . Anyways! Enjoy this story! It's the first request I've gotten so tell me how I did.

* * *

The two, fairly white, German men were lounging waist deep in the shallow end of the local pool, working on their glorious tans. They had their elbows propped up on the edge behind them and were watching everyone else swim, beer cans in hand.

"Hey, West," Gilbert nudged his brother, "get a load of that cutie over there." He gestured his beer can in the general direction of the other end of the pool and Ludwig squinted to make out the faces.

"The blonde one with the pigtails and glasses?"

"No, not him. The brunette there humming and splashing about all by himself. Ain't he a hottie?" Gilbert took a swig from his beer can and Lud nodded slowly, watching the Italian intently with his serious blue eyes.

"His skin looks really soft." he held up his finger and closed one eye, getting the angle just right so it seemed as if a giant finger was petting the small man's back. "I want to touch him . . " Gilbert muttered.

Ludwig nodded slowly, still watching the younger man swim around. The Italian was, of course, totally oblivious to their staring and sank down, nose-deep in the water, to blow bubbles with his mouth, underneath the surface.

Gilbert chuckled "Playful little thing, isn't he? I wonder how good he is with that mouth . . " He took another drink from his beer and Ludwig just kept his eyes focused on the boy playing in the pool.

The young man linked his fingers together and squished his palms together to shoot a small stream of water into the air. He giggled and kept pumping his hands together until he eventually squirted himself in the face. He wrinkled his nose a little and made a small embarrassed sound.

Gilbert's brows rose and he laughed "O-ho! That was hot! Did you see that, West?"

"I want him, Gilbert." Ludwig growled in a low voice.

The albino gave his brother a surprised look and said with a smirk, "Yeah?" He looked back to the small, tan man, making his way up the pool steps. "Well here's our chance, West." He reached out to tap his arm, but his fingers never came into contact with their target.

He looked over to find empty pool space next to him. "Lud?" he looked around the pool and spotted the half-soaked German hurrying after the Italian across the pool deck.

Gilbert chuckled and mumbled, "oh boy." as he lifted himself out of the pool to follow them.

Ludwig burst through the bathroom door and looked around. Only one of the shower stalls had a closed curtain and he could hear singing. Lud thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard and creeped quietly towards the shower.

The younger man yelped when the curtain was torn back. "W-what are you doing!" he stuttered, clutching the shower hose to his chest.

Ludwig ran his eyes over the man's body and admired how young he looked. "How old are you?" he asked in a low voice.

"S-sixteen." he replied, "Why?"

Ludwig furrowed his brows and groaned. He leaned back and looked both ways, making sure the coast was clear.

That was when Gilbert stepped in the door. "West! Is he in here?" Ludwig nodded and waved his hand for Gilbert to come over. Gilbert hurried over, walking like a looney to make sure he didn't slip.

When he got to the shower, he peeked in and saw the trembling boy still clutching the shower hose. "Aw, sweet!" he exclaimed, but as he stepped forward, Ludwig put an arm out to stop him.

Gilbert gave him a confused look and Lud shook his head, "He's sixteen, Gil. If we touch him, we could get arrested."

Gilbert was silent for a moment then laughed, "Pfft! So! That doesn't make him less hot! In fact, it makes him even sexier!" Their eyes turned back to the tan man and Gilbert winked while Ludwig ran his eyes over him hungrily.

The Italian whimpered softly and backed up into the corner of the shower. Gilbert glanced at his brother again then smirked and asked, "What's your name, kid?" Ludwig lowered his arm and they started closing in on the poor boy.

"F-Feliciano." he stammered as he shrunk into the corner. Gilbert took another step forward and smiled "Awesome name. Mind if we call you Feli?" He reached out his arm rather quickly to grab the boy.

"Please don't hurt me!" He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his face away from the two approaching him.

Gilbert clicked his tongue and said, "Don't be scared. We aren't here to hurt you." He pulled his hand back but didn't step away.

Feli opened his eyes slowly and looked at them. "You aren't . . ?"

Ludwig shook his head "No. We just want to . ." he reached out his hand and brushed his arm ". . Touch you."

Feliciano flinched away from his hand and gave them a worried look. "Touch me? What do you mean? Touch me where?"

Ludwig reached for him again and mumbled "Your arm. . . " he ran his fingertips down Feli's scrawny arm and studied the drops of water on his skin.

Then Gilbert took a step forward and added ". . . And your chest." he poked one of the Italian's cute little nipples and rubbed in small circles.

"Don't!" Feli yelped as he dropped the shower hose and shot his hands out in front of himself to try and push the other two away. Of course, that didn't work, because his little bit of strength was no match for two full-grown Germans.

Ludwig ignored the hand on his chest and mumbled ". . . And your hips." He gently rubbed his hip bones while Gilbert nodded.

"Your lips look delicious, too. How about a taste?" The albino grabbed Feli's chin and pulled him forward into a hot kiss. He could feel the boy trying to get away but that didn't stop him. He took another step closer and used his hips to press Feliciano up against Ludwig.

"West," Gilbert gasped between kisses, "I want his mouth, you can have his ass. Okay?" Ludwig nodded and pressed his groin against Feli's butt, loving the feeling.

The Italian boy fought back and wiggled around to try and free himself, but nothing worked. Then he got a brilliant idea. He opened his mouth and let Gilbert's tongue slide in. Once it entered, Feli bit down on it.

Gilbert yelped and pulled his head back. "Shit!" Ludwig held Feli's hips tight and looked up at his brother with concern.

"What?"

Gilbert looked down at Feli in disbelief then looked back up at his brother. "He bit me! Is my tongue bleeding?" He stuck it out for Ludwig to see.

The blonde German looked over it then shook his head. Gilbert nodded, pulled his tongue back in his mouth, and smiled down at Feli. "Damn, you're a feisty one!" He rubbed Feliciano's cheek and ground his hips against the boy's. "Why do you fight it? We already said we aren't going to hurt you and I can feel you're already hard."

The Italian moaned softly and tried not to let himself get hypnotized by the pleasurable friction Gilbert was creating. He, being a sixteen year old boy, had always wanted to have sex, and touching himself just couldn't cut it anymore. This was the perfect opportunity to let himself go and experience what he so desperately wanted. To be touched and squeezed and stretched, by these two older men. To be pleasured beyond imagination. But . .

Feli whined and his cheeks turned light pink as he tried to clear his mind and mumbled "But . . This is my first time I . . . And you two are complete strangers!"

Gilbert looked surprised and Ludwig kissed the back of his neck. "Wait, you're a virgin?" Gilbert asked, looking like he just won the lottery.

Feli blushed more then nodded and Gilbert smiled widely. "Oh, this is going to be awesome!" he laughed "Alright, you just trust us. We'll take good care of you."

Ludwig kept leaving gentle kisses on Feli's neck, hoping to convince him to play with them. Feliciano bit his lip and looked between the two then asked "Promise you won't hurt me?"

Ludwig grunted out a yes between kisses and Gilbert nodded quickly. "We promise!"

Feli sighed and nodded "But. . I need to know your names."

Gilbert smirked and said quickly "Well I'm awesome and that's my brother, West."

Feli looked confused and Ludwig sighed and shook his head "Those aren't our names. I'm Ludwig and that's my idiot brother, Gilbert." The albino laughed and Feli nodded slowly. "Alright . . Do what you want."

With that Gilbert attacked him with another kiss. Feli parted his lips to allow his tongue in, but he didn't bite. Instead he sucked on it lightly and made soft moaning sounds.

Ludwig pressed his dick against Feli's ass again and slid his hands around to start untying his swim trunks. He had a bit of trouble since Gilbert kept rubbing his crotch against the Italian's, but he loosened them up eventually. He slipped his hands underneath Feli's waistband and could feel the boy shiver.

Gilbert chuckled between kisses and used his free hand to grab for the shower hose. "Let's get you soaked." he muttered with a smile. He sprayed the water over Feli's chest and shoulders. "Does that feel nice?" he asked as the hose lingered over his left nipple.

Feliciano bit his lip and nodded, subconsciously rolling his hips back against Ludwig's crotch. "It feels really good . . "

Gilbert smiled and moved the stream up his neck and to his hair, just wanting to get it a little wet and sexy. Then, Feli let out a particularly loud and unexpected moan that made the two Germans freeze.

"What did you do to him?" Ludwig asked, more out of curiosity than concern.

"I don't know! I just sprayed his hair a little!" He looked down at Feli and asked "What was that all about?"

Feli leaned back against Ludwig and was panting lightly "My hair . . It makes me hot . . " he used a shaky finger to point out his cowlick "If someone touches it. . . It turns me on." he blushed and lowered his hand.

Both brothers had a surprised expression and Gilbert asked "Really? So if I just pull this . . " He reached up and tugged the hairs very gently.

Feli arched his back and let his head fall back on Ludwig's shoulder, crying out in pleasure.

Gilbert's brows rose and he laughed "Holy shit, west. He isn't kidding!" He tugged a few more times and watched Feli squirm. He chuckled quietly then pressed his body up against Feli's again and mumbled "Damn, you're so hot."

Ludwig smiled and nipped at Feli's neck before sliding his hands down further and massaging his cock. "It's so small . . " he mumbled against his shoulder.

Feli blushed and Gilbert smiled "Yeah? Let's see then." He hooked his fingers under his waistband and tugged his swimsuit down to reveal Feli's adorable, tan, and uncut cock. "Awwww!" he cooed as he looked down at it "It's so cute."

Feli reddened more and squeezed his legs together "Don't stare!" he whined, trying to hide himself.

Ludwig hummed against his neck and rubbed his crotch a little more. "Why not? It is very cute."

Gilbert chuckled and nodded, adding "Yeah and neither of us have our skins anymore so it isn't very often that we get to play with one." As he said this he stuck his finger under Feli's foreskin and rubbed his head.

Feli rested his hands on Gilbert's forearms and dug his nails into his skin. He could feel Ludwig's hands massage his butt and one of his fingers slip between his cheeks to rub his hole.

Ludwig felt Feli's muscles twitch as he rubbed slowly and muttered "Relax . . Just relax . ."

Feli nodded and took a deep breath, eventually getting himself to loosen up. Ludwig's finger was practically sucked in by Feli's butt and he kissed the Italian's neck again. "Good boy . . "

Gilbert kissed Feli again, but this time he wasn't as needy. He used one hand to play with Feliciano's tip and the other to cup his cheek.

Feliciano moaned into the kiss and tangled his fingers of one hand in Gilbert's hair and the other hand in Ludwig's. He was surprised by how good being touched by two strangers could feel. "more . . " he breathed, "touch me more!"

Gilbert smiled and complied, wrapping his hand around Feli's cock and pumping him slowly.

The Italian bit Gilbert's lip and sucked on it as he was stroked and squeezed and pumped. "So good . . " he moaned as he felt Ludwig's finger slide in and out.

Gilbert smiled and mumbled against Feli's lips, "Give him another, west."

Ludwig nodded and pulled his finger out only to introduce a second finger when he pushed it back in.

When Feli felt himself stretch a little further he whimpered and arched his chest towards Gilbert.

The albino took the hand that had been on Feli's cheek and slid it down his neck and over his collar bone to his right nipple where he pinched and twisted to his hearts content.

Ludwig used his fingers to dig around for Feliciano's prostate and after a few moments of hard work he felt his fingertips nudge the small lump and the boy's body shiver.

Gilbert felt the shiver too and smirked, pumping him faster. He licked up one side of the Italian's neck while Ludwig licked down the other.

He thrust his fingers faster, each time poking Feli's prostate and making him moan.

Feli whimpered softly and said, "It's coming . . S-stop . . I'm going to. . "

Just then Ludwig took his cowlick between his lips and yanked on it. The boy cried out and tightened his muscles around Ludwig's fingers as he came. The hot, white liquid shot up and hit him in the face, just like the water had earlier.

He made the same cute and embarrassed face before leaning back against Ludwig and panting hard.

Gilbert chuckled and pumped him until he was empty, then leaned forward and licked some of the come off his chest.

Ludwig kept his fingers inside of Feli, but didn't move them as he used his other hand to turn Feli's face so he could lick him clean.

Gilbert grabbed for the hose again and rinsed the rest of the mess down the drain.

Feli closed his eyes and let them clean him off. He concentrated on regulating his breathing and didn't even care when he felt his swim trunks fall the rest of the way to the floor. "Thank you . . " he mumbled softly "That felt really good. Too bad it was over so quickly."

Gilbert let out a low, sort of evil laugh. "Over? Who said it was over? We're just getting started!"

With that, Ludwig started to scissor his fingers, preparing Feli for their activities yet to come.

Feli moaned in surprise, but was silenced by Gilbert's lips once again. Gil put his hands on either side of Feli's face and started to pull him down. Ludwig slid down the shower wall with them until they were all kneeling.

Gilbert broke the kiss and plopped back so he was sitting on his butt. He started to untie his own swim trunks and grinned. "I bet you can guess what that pretty little mouth of yours is going to do."

Feli stared at him with wide eyes as Gil slid his shorts down past his knees. Gilbert took his dick in his hand and started pumping it slowly. He took his free hand and placed it at the nape of Feli's neck, guiding him forward.

Feli whined a little and couldn't take his eyes off of Gilbert's crotch. "I don't know how to . . " he trailed off "Will it even fit in my mouth? It's so big!"

Gilbert laughed and nudged the tip against his lips. "Just do the best you can. I'm sure your hot mouth will feel good either way."

Feli hesitated for a moment before parting his lips and letting his cock slide into his mouth. Gilbert got a firm grip on Feliciano's hair and raised his hips a little muttering, "Good. Now bob your head."

Meanwhile, on the other end, Lud was still working the Italian's ass loose with his fingers. He watched as his thick fingers slid easily in and out of Feli's tight butt. His swim trunks had started to grow tight as soon as he had touched Feliciano's skin, but now they were almost unbearable.

He grunted slightly as he pushed his shorts down to his knees, still fingering Feli with his other hand. He grabbed his own cock and pumped it slowly, getting himself as hard as he could before positioning his hips right behind the Italian's. He rubbed his insides a little more before looking up at Gil for the signal.

The albino smiled at him then looked down at the teen, avidly sucking his dick. He tugged his hair a little and chuckled, "Hey. Hey, stop for a second. My brother's going to bone you and I don't want you biting my dick off in the process."

Feli furrowed his brows and looked up at Gilbert, "What? Why would I-" his jaw dropped and his voice vanished as Ludwig pulled his fingers out and pushed his dick in as far as it would go.

The boy's arms trembled before he collapsed onto Gilbert's lap. The older German chuckled softly and stroked his hair, pulling his cowlick occasionally. "He's pretty thick, huh? Definitely bigger than me. Even I take a while to adjust to it."

Ludwig groaned when Feli tightened around him and he patted his hip. "Relax. Feliciano, relax."

The teen whined against Gilbert's thigh as he tried to relax himself, but it was difficult. Ludwig was just too big for his petit body. The albino smiled and played with Feli's cowlick, tugging and teasing it with his fingers.

"Stop that." Ludwig growled at his brother, who smirked and asked "Why? I'm just trying to turn him on."

Lud nodded and replied, "I know, but you're also making his muscles tighten every time you touch him!"

Gilbert smiled wider as he looked down at the boy. He stroked his cheek and muttered, "Come on now. Loosen up for west. It'll feel good, I promise."

Feli whimpered again and tried taking a few deep breaths before letting his body relax a little.

"That's it." Gilbert mumbled, "You're gonna love this. He has an amazing dick."

Ludwig groaned, clutching Feli's hips tightly, as he slowly pulled back. The boy's hands shook as he dug his fingers into Gilbert's thigh and moaned against his crotch. When the blonde's cock was almost all the way out he angled his hips up a little more then thrust back in, making Feli cry out.

Gilbert stroked his hair gently, avoiding his ero zone, in an attempt to keep him calm. Ludwig groaned when he didn't get the reaction he wanted and pulled back, this time aiming down before shoving back in. Feliciano's body shook as he muffled a scream of "oh god!" against Gilbert's leg and his muscles tightened.

The albino with the teen's head in his lap raised his brows and laughed, saying, "That's it west! Look at him shake! This is gonna be awesome."

Feli bit his lip and panted through his nose. "What was that!" he asked breathily.

Gilbert chuckled and lifted his chin, looking him in the eyes. "That's your prostate, kid. Feels good doesn't it?"

Feli nodded, his mouth hung open and his delicate pink tongue stuck out just a bit as he panted heavily. Ludwig grunted and thrust in again, making Feli's body quake with pleasure. He kept feeling the teen's butt tighten around him, but it wasn't as bad as the first time. Gilbert shifted underneath Feli so that his crotch was in the right spot for him to easily be sucked off again. The boy used a free hand to hold the albino's dick close to his mouth so he could give it a messy lick from base to tip.

Gilbert bit his lip and ran his fingers through Feli's hair, mumbling, "That's right . . Use that hot little mouth of yours." He bucked his hips a little towards te Italian's mouth, muttering, "Suck it . . C'mon, suck it."

Feliciano moaned and did as he was told, sliding Gil's length into his mouth and sucking. He used the tip of his tongue to press on the ridge underneath his cock.

"Oh god that's good." Gilbert huffed as he stroked the boy's hair. Ludwig kept ramming Feliciano's prostate on the other end as he bent forward and laid his forehead on his upper back. The teen's moans were so lewd and needy and his butt was so hot and tight Ludwig thought he was going crazy.

He gripped Feli's hips and started thrusting as hard and fast as he could. The Italian's jaw hung loose around Gilbert's cock as he panted and whined.

The albino clicked his tongue and muttered, "Well this isn't fair. You two are totally leaving me out. So unawesome." As he muttered to himself he slid his hands from up in Feli's hair down to his cheeks.

He made eye contact with the boy and said with a nice smile, "Keep your throat relaxed, okay? Because I won't stop for anything."

With that he pulled Feliciano's head down at the same time he thrust his hips upward. The poor boy gagged at first, but then remembered what Gilbert said and relaxed his throat. In fact he let his whole body go loose as it was fucked from both ends. He loved it. How thick they both felt, filling up his butt and mouth. He didn't ever want it to stop. But he knew, eventually, it would.

As Gilbert kept ramming into his hot mouth and Ludwig kept abusing his prostate, both Germans started to pant a little heavier. Gil bit his lip and reached up to yank on Feli's hair, making the boy's body shudder and come.

As he cried out around Gilbert's cock and clenched his butt around Ludwig's, both brothers made their own pleasurable noises and filled the teen with their hot fluids. All three of their bodies relaxed as they sat in the bottom of the shower and caught their breath.

Feli coughed a little on Gilbert's come as Ludwig slowly pulled out of him. Gilbert gently brought him onto his lap then cradled him lovingly and kissed his face tenderly, whispering sweet things into his ear.

Lud smirked a little and shook his head as he muttered "Fucking softie." He watched them for a moment then crawled over to them.

"You okay kid?" he asked, leaning over the Italian.

Feli smiled and nodded, mumbling, "Yeah. Thank you."

Ludwig stood and ran the water over himself before saying "We have to go, Gil. Jake's waiting for us at home."

But Gilbert didn't get up. He didn't even look at Ludwig for he couldn't take his eyes off of the boy in his arms.

"Hey. Gilbert. Can you hear me?" Lud said as he shook his brother's shoulder.

"I think I'm going to stay here, Lud. I'll be home later." Gilbert said, not even bothering to look at his brother.

The Blonde furrowed his brows, then shook his head and sighed. "Alright. Suit yourself." He said as he left.

Gilbert waited until his brother was gone before he leaned down and gently kissed his lips.

Feliciano returned the kiss then, when try broke apart, he asked, "Why are you being so sweet all of a sudden?"

Gilbert thought about it for a few long moments before kissing him once more and mumbling, "Because I . . I think I love you."


End file.
